dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Oto
Oto is the protagonist in Doki Personality Friends Doki Gabi Mundi Fico Anabella relatives Unkown If you're looking for Oto, the best place to start is at the end of the clubhouse dock, where his beloved float plane is moored. He adores his plane - really all things that go 'vroom' but especially his plane - and can't bear to be parted from it for long! Orgin This thoughtful, patient boy serves the Team well as their faithful pilot. His encyclopedic knowledge of geography and climate makes him a perfect fit for the job. Oto doesn't always join his friends in exploring, once he's brought them to their destination. Not because he isn't interested, but because there's often a problem with his temperamental plane. Maybe the wheels fell off over Mongolia and now he has to scavenge a pair from a rickshaw. Maybe he and MUNDI (his best friend and co-pilot) have to guard the plane against marauding army ants. But not to worry - Oto thrives on this kind of challenge. "To the toolbox!" he'll say. Or, "Time to improvise!" Oto always has a 'brainwave' or a 'genius' idea for solving the problem. (Mundi doesn't always think his ideas are quite so genius, but by working together and using a little experimentation - they usually manage to figure things out. The other area in which Oto loves to experiment, is food. He'll try anything once! It's not that he's a big eater - hyperactive Fico is the one with a big appetite. But Oto just loves to try new and exotic foods. Even better, he likes to cook these delicacies himself! He's a budding chef with a huge cookbook library, and is always trying out new recipes on his friends. Oto dreams of a day when he'll have his own cooking show - 'Expedition Chef' - and he can fly all over the world on gourmet adventures. His friends don't always share his palate, but that doesn't stop Oto from trying kimchi in Korea or samosas in South India.6 Oto is the tallest and sturdiest of the gang, with a physical strength that often comes in handy. He is an avid reader, with more book knowledge than most of his friends. Ask him a question about his favorite hobbies (Food, minerology, weather forecasting, his collection of antique bolts and rivets) and you'll soon forget that Oto is usually quiet. He's happy to talk endlessly about the topics that interest him! He is good natured, easygoing and loyal, and we sometimes see a goofy sense of humour too. As the Club's navigator, Oto is the go-to guy for GEOGRAPHY and EARTH SCIENCE... with a side order of WORLD CUISINE. Voice Actors Oto was Voice Caden Hughes in 2013 and 2015 and Voiced By Collin Dean in 2015. Appearance Oto is an anthromorphic anteater with a brown bow tie. Trivia *So far,Oto is the only character to change voice actors.In the first two seasons,he was voiced by Caden Hughes.But his voice started to sound deep.So starting with Season 3,Oto's voice is provided by Collin Dean. Oto.jpg DOKI.jpeg PBS Kids Doki Hot Chili Sauce.JPG Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Doki Category:The Missing Mystery Books Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors Category:Portfolio Entertainment